Where the Sky Turned Blue
by AMFSky
Summary: A Kakashi X OC fic. What happens when Kakashi must take in a foreign ninja as his roommate?


**Where the Sky Turned Blue: A Kakashi X OC FanFic**

The second present for my not twin-twin that is about a thousand years late. This one uses Kakashi, who I do not own, from Naruto, which I also do not own. I hope you all enjoy it.

~Sky

* * *

"I guess I'm not in Suna anymore." A girl murmured as she brushed dark locks behind her ears. Her steps were cautious as she passed through the strange setting. There were dense trees surrounding her and the faint patter of rain could be heard on the canopy. "A lovely day really…who would actually want open space, the ability to see for miles, and the warm sun on your face. Ah well, I must deal with it here to complete my mission." She said, trailing off for a moment before at last coming to her senses.

There was no noise from her after the small outburst. Her footsteps made no sounds and, save the water, the forest was silent. She almost found it unusual despite her familiarity with the quiet. Her only companion on the journey through her homeland had been the wind, though even that had been peculiarly still. She knew the woods were more often alive than dead and so she kept her guard up. Even then, she couldn't have predicted the sudden appearance of faint footfalls behind her. She froze, cool blue eyes flashing to find the source of the disturbance. "Who passes? Reveal yourself!" She called into the trees surrounding her. There was no immediate response though and her brows furrowed. How could she have made such an error?

"But I have shown myself." A male voice abruptly interrupted her musings. "At least audibly, I mean. Do you honestly think I naturally walk that loudly?" He continued in a tone that was nearly patronizing. It earned the hidden one a faint growl and a harsh frown. "Come no. Don't frown. It isn't just anyone who can almost catch me off guard." The voice easily chimed as the stranger obviously caught sight of the negative reaction.

The words were no consolation to the girl, though, and she gave another soft sound of disapproval. "Well who are you? What are you doing out here?" She interrogated as she tried to pinpoint his location from his words by drawing more from him. She received a light and easy chuckle, as if her words were some form of amusement. "Don't be a coward and hide in the trees." She said, trying to perhaps provoke the man into action.

"No, now my dear, it is rather inappropriate to aim such harsh words at the man sent to greet you after such a long trip." He finally answered as the girl heard a solid thud from behind her and turned to see her mysterious companion. "Saito Aoi, welcome to Konoha. Hatake Kakashi at your service." The grey-haired man said as he gave a flourishing bow, using the motion to slip his favorite text into his vest.

Aoi was silent as the stranger was revealed to be her guide to the village. "So you are the famed Kakashi…I've heard many things about you." She breathed with a vague smile that flickered in her eyes. "I wouldn't suppose you would consider showing me what is under that mask?" She suddenly added as she gazed upon the fabric held up by his askew headband.

He shook his head simply. "That privilege is reserved for me and my mirror." He replied as he glanced briefly across through the trees. They weren't far from the village and his team would be around soon enough to sweep for them if they didn't get moving. "Well let's go. We don't have all day." He muttered as a lazy arm slipped over Aoi's shoulder, guiding her off the path and amongst the trees. He didn't want to take the convention route. He wanted to be original and perhaps confuse her slightly with the unfamiliar sights. Their movements were synchronized, two shadows passing through the forest gloom accompanied only by each other and the rain up above. It somehow didn't seem lonely though.

It wasn't long before they entered Konoha and Aoi was greeted by her first sight of the foreign village. "Right this way to your temporary sleeping quarters. I'm afraid you will have a roommate for a while though until we can find other suitable housing arrangements." Kakashi stated as he began to take her toward where he lived. He was to be her guard while she remained in the village and, as such, was seen to be the only person capable of living with her until another, more private place was freed.

"What do you mean roommate? I would rather—"

"Oh spare me. I am your roommate and you will just have to get used to it." He muttered with a shake of his head as if he disapproved of the juvenile response to his statement. It wasn't like he would have said anything much different but it seemed to hurt more when he was the roommate being spoken of. He knew he couldn't take it personally; Aoi hadn't even known who her roommate was when she started speaking. Still, Kakashi couldn't help but feel at least slightly offended.

The girl could sense her mistake and she bit her lower lip gently. "Oh…sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just used to having my own room and stuff." She murmured, trying maybe to atone for her sins. She reached out to touch his arm. "Really I don't mind. Thank you for sharing your space with me." She said as he gave a vague nod of his head and made the last few steps between where they had mysteriously ceased watching and his front door.

Aoi felt bad as Kakashi fell into a dark silence, unlocking the door and slipping inside. He only just kept the door from hitting the girl before it shut. "I'm changing. You can go get cleaned up or rest or whatever. The bathroom is down the hall on the right. Your room is on the left." He muttered, knowing he was acting immature and not effectively dealing with the issue at hand. He didn't wait for her answer as his bedroom door shut and the girl was left alone in the man's hallway.

"Men…" She murmured, mimicking so many other women before her. She said something faint about showering as she slipped often into the bathroom. She was soon undressed and standing under a cool flow of water. She just relaxed there for a while until at last she began to wash off the dirt and sand that had collected on her from her journey. It felt good to finally be getting clean again. In Suna, one was never truly free of the dust. Here in Konoha it would be so easy to maintain a nice outward appearance.

Aoi remained in the shower as long as was possible. She was still in the bathroom when Kakashi finished changing. She was just stepping out when she was suddenly facing the male. "What are you? You should have…You are naked!" He said, rather startled after nearly forgetting he had offered a woman his bathroom.

"Well yes Kakashi, generally one is naked when they take a shower." She responded in the calmest voice she could muster as she reached down to pick up a towel and wrapped it around her chest. It covered enough of her body to make Kakashi begin to come to his senses and she sighed. "Well, now that you've gotten your free show, why don't you let me get changed?" She questioned as she took a step forward.

"I don't think so my dear. Your eyes are where the sky turned blue, your hair where the proud panther got its coat. I want to see where everything came from love." He whispered as he closed the distance between them. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand deftly removed his mask and pushed back the lop-sided headband. He didn't leave her eager lips time to question the revelation as his came crashing down against hers and she was left in bliss.


End file.
